The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve. More particularly, it relates to an electromagnetic valve which has a housing, a coil arranged in the housing and having a coil body cooperating with a magnet armature through a pole element and a flux guiding element.
Such valves are known in different forms and used for example in automatic transmissions for motor vehicles. In known valves the housing and/or the flux guiding element or the magnetic armature are produced in expensive material-removing working processes. It is also known to premount individual structural elements of such valves and to complete the final mounting by expensive connection processes, such as wobble riveting, ultrasound welding, flanging and others which are complicated in practice.